jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Overview Vehicles are one of the primary aspects of Jailbreak. Purchasable with in-game cash, vehicles can help players to traverse the map quickly, escape the Prison, and chase Criminals. There are currently 36 vehicles in the game, among the most notable being the Bugatti, Torpedo, Roadster, and Arachnid, prominent land vehicles; the UFO, a unique aerial vehicle; and the Volt Bike, Jet, Monster Truck, and BlackHawk, among the most expensive vehicles, costing $1,000,000. Shooting a vehicle will likely damage players inside, as well as disable it. For example, land vehicles, such as the Camaro or Torpedo, can have their wheels popped. Aerial vehicles, such as the Helicopter or BlackHawk, can be shot down. However, two aerial vehicles, the Jet and Stunt, are unaffected by guns, and cannot be disabled. Vehicles Currently, there are 36 vehicles: 20 cars, 5 trucks, 3 bikes, 2 helicopters, 2 planes, 1 special aerial vehicle (the Jetpack), 1 water vehicle (the Jet Ski), and 2 miscellaneous vehicles, the ATV and UFO. 3 of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the Helicopter, the Camaro and the Military Jeep. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van and the Wraith) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass and the Wraith requires the Boss Gamepass, both R$300 each. Land and aerial vehicles have their ways to get disabled. Tires will be popped for land vehicles and aerial vehicles (except for planes) will fall with a trail of smoke, temporarily disabling flight. All vehicles are a one-time purchase, meaning that if players join another server, they won't have to purchase their vehicle again. A few vehicles have special abilities; some examples being the BlackHawk, Wraith, SWAT Van, Helicopter, Firetruck, and the Ambulance. Other vehicles may come with cosmetic abilities, like the Military Jeep. Vehicle Customization Main article: Vehicle Customization. Vehicles in Jailbreak all have their own special locations for customization. Land vehicles can be customized in either of the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. Aerial vehicles, such as helicopters and the UFO, can only be customized on the helipad at Garage 1. The other aerial vehicles, the planes, are meant to use the Customization Hangar at the Airport. Water vehicles have the Customization Dock, which is located behind one of the Lake Houses in the expansion area. If a player doesn't wish to travel to a vehicle's specific location, they can buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass, which allows them to customize any vehicle, anywhere. Customizing a vehicle is a good way to improve performance, or show off a unique design that will stand out from others. The tips bar above the inventory states that players can go to a garage to "disguise your vehicle". Gallery 41ee3cfca2312ddc5d3e4e6f13fe7a97-png.jpg|''Military Jeep'' HelicopterUpdated.png|''Helicopter'' CamaroUpdated.png|''Camaro'' UpdatedPickupTruck.jpg|''Pickup Truck'' Model3Updated.png|''Model 3'' 14cc0d679eb6436ff6dd350eb3f86122 (1).png|''Mini-Cooper'' Jetski on water.jpg|''Jet Ski'' DirtbikeUpdated.png|''Dirtbike'' SuvUpdated.jpg|''SUV'' Patrol.png|''Patrol'' DuneBuggyUpdated.png|''Dune Buggy'' UpdatedMustang.png|''Mustang'' ClassicCarUpdated.jpg|''Classic Car'' ATVUpdated.jpg|''ATV'' JetPack.jpg|''Jetpack'' PorscheUpdated.png|''Porsche'' ENN1J3HVAAAGByc.jpg|''Cybertruck'' AmbulanceUpdated.png|''Ambulance'' LamborghiniUpdated.jpg|''Lamborghini'' D9hW71aUcAA-Uoc.jpg|''Raptor'' FireTruckUpdatedJailbreak.jpg|''Fire Truck'' FerrariUpdated.jpg|''Ferrari'' D9czi7YVUAA3MAj.jpg|''R8'' Stunt Plane.png|''Stunt'' McLarenUpdated.png|''McLaren'' UFOScene.png|''UFO'' BugattiPhotoUpdated.png|''Bugatti'' Roadster1.jpg|''Roadster'' TorpedoOfficialPicture.png|''Torpedo'' TheArachnidScene.png|''Arachnid'' VoltBikeScene.png|''Volt Bike'' 21b728b35f414c91b78ad71f851e4b27-png.jpg|''Monster Truck'' BlackHawkUpdated.jpg|''BlackHawk'' Fighter Jet.png|''Jet'' WraithScene.png|''Wraith'' 353fbef80a6aac2bd3881e587cb0e608-png.jpg|''SWAT Van'' Jb_vehicle_gui.png|''Vehicle GUI'' Heli GUI.png|''Helicopter GUI'' Military Jeep GUI.png|''Military Jeep, Firetruck, and Ambulance GUI'' Tips * Buy car upgrades. No, don't save up that stolen money for a Monster Truck. Buy the engine upgrades, instead. By level 5, your car will be faster than everyone else's. Instead of spending their money on what's truly helpful, they end up wasting on visual upgrades. * Lock your vehicle, always. You don't want to be that person wandering around in the wilderness looking for a car someone else didn't lock! Trivia * As of the Garage V1 Update, players can spawn any land vehicle they own at their location and drive it, however, it requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass to do so from any location other than a Garage. * Players need to click/hold E on a helicopter's cockpit to steal it. (Is referred to in-game as "Hijacking"). * Cars & helicopters are used to make players harder to hit when they jump into them, making them useful in fights when a player is at low health. * Drivers and passengers can be shot in any vehicle, regardless of conditions. Hooded vehicles cover the entire character's bodies so they will likely be harder to hit. * When in the water, all ground vehicles will slow down slightly. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has four seats. * Although the SWAT Van has six windows, only two people can fit inside, with one of the top and rear, making a total of 4. * If a player is a police, they can eject all criminals in a car by pressing "E" on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the contrary, if they're the driver, players can eject anyone that's sitting in their vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * Users can keep other players from entering their vehicles by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. They can unlock by pressing it again. **A player's vehicle will immediately unlock if they (attempt to) enter another vehicle, even if the owner of the vehicle locked it or if the player does not own the vehicle. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak is $9,100,000 in-game cash and R$600 ROBUX. *Driving a vehicle on old and/or low-end devices may cause lag and may have given players a higher chance to glitch out while driving. *As of the 7/6/18 Update, vehicles can't be locked near another vehicle's spawn. This is to prevent police from locking nearby vehicles, causing the criminal to be unable to escape. *Some vehicles will always spawn in the same color, such as the BlackHawk and UFO. * When the game was first released, vehicles were limited to only the Model3, Camaro, and Helicopter. * Before the "Supercar Update", the Model3 used to be free. *Non-customized vehicles come in the colors of grey, yellow, and blue, with the exception of the BlackHawk, the SWAT Van, the Camaros inside the Prison parking lot and Police Station 2, SUV, UFO, the Helicopter, the Jet, the Stunt, and the Firetruck, which spawn in only one color. Non-customized vehicles also come with yellow headlights (blue for the Cybertruck, and white body color for the UFO) and black windows and wheel colors (blue for the Helicopter and UFO, black for the BlackHawk), although they can be customized. *As of the 2018 Winter Update with Event Seasons, some vehicles require being a certain level, along with the money. Currently, the only vehicles with level requirements are the Arachnid, the Torpedo, the Raptor, and the R8. *The most recent vehicle added to Jailbreak is the Cybertruck *At the moment, there are 3 emergency vehicles in the game, the SWAT Van, the Firetruck and the Ambulance. *Currently, there are 6 police vehicles in the game, those being the SUV, the SWAT Van, the Helicopter, the Arachnid, Patrol, and the Raptor. *The BlackHawk, Military Jeep, and the Jet are military based vehicles in-game. *The Military Jeep is the most recent free vehicle to be added to the game. *Sometimes, players can't enter a vehicle due to Server lag or internet issues. *If the Wraith and the SWAT Van did not cost Robux, these vehicles would be the cheapest, even cheaper than the Pickup Truck. *When a player enters a vehicle, the door does not open, instead, the player disappears or teleports inside. *For unknown reasons, when a criminal enters a police vehicle, the sirens will be retained, but when a police officer enters a previously criminal-owned vehicle, the sirens will still come on, rather than vice versa. *Even though the Torpedo and Arachnid can no longer be obtainable, players could still purchase them if another player owned them. This was patched when the Season 4 update came out. *Planes don't have vehicle GUIs. *The planes and the Jet Ski are the only vehicles they cannot put music with the Vehicle Stereo gamepass. *The Stunt Plane and the Jet despawn faster than any other vehicle in the game, as the vehicles automatically unlock themselves. **As of the Ship Update, this bug has been fixed. * Vehicles despawn when not being used after a while. * As of December 3rd 2019, Badimo revealed the 2020 Tesla Roadster. * If player's aerial vehicle is shot down and they get out, then go right back in, then they will be able to fly again. Sometimes, however, the aerial vehicle will just shoot into the sky (glitch). * As of the February 2020 update, all vehicles were given the metal material, which slowed them down due to the many reports by players, this was soon fixed. * As of February 2020, Badimo officially announced that the Mustang and the Mini Cooper were going to be removed in March. Category:Features Category:Vehicles Category:Featured Articles